


Mating

by Neyah444



Series: City Park Afternoons [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mating, Stars, collision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both took it slow, this dance, they knew, should last as long as it possibly could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Egyesülés](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446487) by [Neyah444](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444)



> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #09: Stars.

They both took it slow, this dance, they knew, should last as long as it possibly could. Stars swirled in their eyes as they approached each other, collided, their arms tangled in the most passionate way possible.

Their destiny had been written eons ago, to merge and become one, to form a whole new, shining world.

They had been waiting for this for billions of years, and their yearning only sweetened their embrace. Worlds exploded as they kissed slowly, and their hearts glowed brighter than ever when Milky Way was finally able to embrace his loving bride in eternity: Andromeda.


End file.
